Yo Gabba Gabba! (2040)
DJ Lance Rock's son and Yo Gabba Gabba are on their adventures to stop the evil Mother Witch, her son Lord Tigress and Dracula and The Tiny Ugly Germs. (This movie remind you of The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, but this have musical) Plot 2015 saw the cancellation of Yo Gabba Gabba! and life became rather miserable and melancholy for DJ Lance Rock, DJ Junior Rock, Plex the magic yellow Robot, Muno the tall and friendly red Cyclops, Foofa the White-pink and happy Flower-Bubble, Brobee the little green Hairy-Monster and Toodee the blue Cat-Dragon. Their home, Gabba Land, has been destroyed in deforestation, Plex can't fly like DJ Lance, DJ Junior and Toodee (whose has grown dragon's wings), and DJ Lance had die about three years ago, now his sons, DJ Jonior take care of his father toys friends now. DJ Junior, Muno, Foofa, Plex, Brobee and Toodee head out to address the President of the United States regarding their situation, but are stopped for six mouths by red tape. Meanwhile, their enemies Mother Witch, Lord Tigress, Dracula and The Tiny Ugly Germs (MJ, Evila, Pablo and Tyrion) lose power over Transylvania and dig to a Hollywood film studio where they convince an executive Zoe Brady to sign a contract giving her rights to the show, and the villains are transformed from their two-dimensional cel animation origins, and become live-action characters. The klutzy CIA agent Maya Camlin and her boss Cappy von Trapment the 3nd inform President of the USA that Mother Witch intends to make herself the President by brainwashing the American public with her cable television network "YGGTV" (short for "Yet Gas Goose Television"), with virtually nothing but mediocre spy film-based programming on the air. Maya is sent to a special lighthouse to bring DJ Junior Rock and Yo Gabba Gabba to the real world. Mother Witch is informed of Yo Gabba Gabba's return and sends Lord Tigress, Dracula and The Tiny Ugly Germs to destroy them. The six take a laptop with them called the CDI (standing for Computer Degenerating Imagery) which can specifically destroy CGI-animated cartoon characters, and send them to the internet. DJ Junior and Maya manages to steal their jet-truck after they drive Maya jet-car off a cliff, but she is then arrested by Oklahoma state trooper when Germ Evila claims to be Maya. Lord Tigress, Dracula and The Tiny Ugly Germs steal a helicopter to pursue DJ Junior Rock and Yo Gabba Gabba. DJ Junior Rock and Yo Gabba Gabba are given a ride by "Scott and Edward" two students at Yo Gabba Gabba's old friend Bullwinkle's old university, Wossamotta U. Lord Tigress, Dracula and The Tiny Ugly Germs get there first, and make a large donation to the university in DJ Junior, Brobee and Muno's name. In return, the heard of the university gives DJ Junior, Brobee and Muno an honorary "Monster's Degree", and DJ Junior addresses the student body, whilst Dracula, Germ MJ and Pablo attempts to kill him, then Brobee, then Muno with the CDI upon the water tower which they built in the park. Plex recovers his lost ability to fly and saves the oblivious DJ Junior, Brobee and Muno. Scott and Edward lend the six their jet-RV, but DJ Junior goes on a wild ride through Chicago. Lord Tigress, Dracula and The Tiny Ugly Germs once again attempt to kill the six but instead destroy their helicopter. Maya escapes prison with help from a love-struck Swedish guard named Tony. Maya, DJ Junior Rock and Yo Gabba Gabba are reunited but then arrested and put on trial, where Muno's dimwittedness takes him and he becomes extremely rude to Maya. However, the presiding Judge Paula dismisses their case upon recognizing Yo Gabba Gabba, stating to the District Attorney that celebrities are above the law. The seven then obtain an old biplane from a man named Old Jeb, and escape Lord Tigress, Dracula and The Tiny Ugly Germs again. Germ MJ and Evila duo consider quitting their evil occupations and getting married, but then Mother Witch calls on the phone. Afraid to admit they failed, they lie to Mother Witch that they killed DJ Junior Rock and Yo Gabba Gabba. Meanwhile, the plane the heroes fly in is unable to fly with all seven aboard. Plex and Toodee flies Foofa and Maya to New York City to stop Mother Witch, while DJ Junior, Brobee and Muno flies the plane to Washington, D.C. and lands at the White House. The villains capture Maya, Plex, Toodee and Foofa, whilst Cappy e-mails DJ Junior, Brobee and Muno to YGGTV's headquarters to free them. A battle follows, with the heroes winning and convincing the American public to vote for whoever they want but to redo Gabba Land's rocks, flowers, trees and ices. Muno fiddles with the CDI and inadvertently zaps the villains back to their two-dimensional cartoon forms, and ultimately to the internet. At the film's, YGGTV becomes "Yo Gabba Gabba! Television" and Maya dates Tony to see the Yo Gabba Gabba! movie. Returning to Gabba Lands, DJ Junior can do the same what did his father, DJ Lance Rock dose, the rocks are remaked, the flowers and trees are replanted and the ices are refrozen, Plex flying though the air, and DJ Junior ends the movie by turning the Yo Gabba Gabba back into toys and then put them in his father's radio box. Songs 1. Yo Gabba Gabba! theme song - Yo Gabba Gabba! 2. We Remember - Plex, Foofa, DJ Junior, Muno, Brobee and Toodee 3. We're Free! - Mother Witch, Dracula, Lord Tigress and The Tiny Ugly Germs 4. We're Going on The Feel Trip - Toodee, DJ Junior, Brobee, Muno, Foofa and Plex 5. Tin song - Cappy Von "Tin", Maya, The President of USA and the CIA agents 6. I Know I Can Do Do Do It (Quest song) - Maya 7. We're Going On The Feel Trip (Reprise) - Muno, Maya, Plex, Toodee, Brobee, Foofa and DJ Junior 8. Mother Witch song - Mother Witch, Dracula, Lord Tigress, Tiny Ugly Germs and the chorus 9. Driving In The Jet-Car (Car song) - Yo Gabbba Gabba! 10. What To Do - Dracula, Lord Tigress and The Tiny Ugly Germs 11. What To Do (Reprise) - Dracula, Lord Tigress and The Tiny Ugly Germs 12. What Can You Do With Out Me - Maya 13. Look For Jet-Car To Ride - DJ Junior, Plex, Muno, Brobee, Foofa and Toodee 14. Wossamotta U - Scott, Edward, DJ Junior and Muno 15. Wossamotta U (Reprise) - Dracula, Lord Tigress and The Tiny Ugly Germs 16. You're So Beautful - Tony and Maya 17. Mondegreen song - Toodee, Scott, Edward, Brobee, Muno, DJ Junior, Foofa and Plex 18. Keep Trying (Car, Love, Find and Talent song) - Plex, Foofa, Toodee, Dracula and The Tiny Ugly Germs 19. Lets Try Again - Dracula, Lord Tigress and The Tiny Ugly Germs 20. Love Have Made Us Here - Maya and Tony 21. Mother Witch song (Reprise) - Mother Witch and The Chorus 22. Chase song - Dracula, Lord Tigress, The Tiny Ugly Germs, DJ Junior, Muno, Toodee, Plex, Foofa and Brobee 23. The Court song - Judge Paula, Muno, Maya, District attorney, Brobee, Plex, DJ Junior and The chorus 24. Up, Up, Up (Careful song) - DJ Junior, Maya, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, Foofa, Lord Tigress, Dracula and The Tiny Ugly Germs 25. What We're Thinking - Dracula, Lord Tigress, Tiny Ugly Germs and Mother Witch 26. Keep Trying (Reprise) Plex, Maya, DJ Junior, Brobee, Muno, Foofa and Toodee 27. Flying In America (Flying In Nature) (Nature song) Maya, Toodee, Foofa and Plex 28. Hail Transylvania (National anthem) - Mother Witch and The chorus 29. Humanoid Vegetable song - Mother Witch, Maya, Plex, Toodee and Foofa 30. How To Get To New York - Tin, DJ Junior, Ghost of DJ Lance, Brobee and Muno 31. Vote For Mother Witch - Mother Witch, Lord Tigress, Dracula, Brobee, Muno, Foofa, Toodee, Tiny Ugly Germs, DJ Junior, Plex and Maya 32. Goodeye (Greeting and New Friend song) - Maya, Little Maya, Muno, Toodee, Foofa, Plex, Brobee and DJ Junior 33. Ending song - Yo Gabba Gabba! Category:Movies-spoof